kill_zonefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Killzone Fighters
Killzone Fighters is a fighting game. Characters and Bio -'Drake Kalaxen' A superhuman bounty hunter. Attributes * Expert of Armed Weapons, Martial Arts & Melee Combat * Acrobatics, Stealth, Swordsmanship and deadly in a fire fight * Has a tactical genius mind but doesn't use it often * Though an expert assassin, the mercenary is clumsy at times Gameplay Drake has access to a small arsenal of ranged and melee weapons. Often trying to get the enemy to stay at a far distance. Special Moves He draws his pistols and gets off two shots He pulls out his assault rifle and fires six shots at his enemy With Drake's sword, you can spin with the blade and do a knock back attack. His grab is that he bitch slaps the enemy then leaps over them to fire a shotgun pistol at their face. Super Move Drake throws a smoke grenade at the enemy then throws his sword stabbing the enemy. While the enemy is looking at the sword that's threw their body, Drake shoots them with his twin submachine guns while he is walking towards the stabbed enemy. Right before the enemy falls down Drake pulls out his sword from their body. Quotes "Want's some more awesomeness from me?" - from winning a round "I fought newbs in Super Mad Gun 2 more fearsome than you." - from winning a round "And People say I'm a moron." - from winning a round "I am the best bounty hunter in this world... or galaxy, universe or whatever" - from winning a round "Sword and guns man. can't beat em" - from winning a round "For a Helghast commander, I thought you'll fight better" - from winning a round against Brutus "It's not too late to change Bruty" - from winning a round against Brutus "Don't make me end this Bruty" - from winning a round against Brutus "You energy sword is no match for the real thing" - from winning a round against Brutus -'Brutus Gracchus' A ruthless commander of the 31st Optimum Legion. Attributes * Master tactician and combat expert * Trained physical and mental peak * Known to be an overachiever * Explosive temper Gameplay Brutus has heavy hitting combos with his boxing and blade skills. Brutus also has a hook shot to grab his enemy to him. He uses close range guns often too. Special Moves Can shoot once with a shotgun. Shoot downwards with his pistol Fist fights the enemy with combos. Block bullets with his energy blade His grab is that stabs the enemy with his energy blade and holds the enemy up just to punch them to the ground Super Move Brutus headbutts his enemy then shoots their head with a sniper rifle sending them to the ground. Brutus then walks up to the enemy and bangs their head on the floor 6 times then stabs them 4 times in the chest then neck, grabs the head once again just to crack it then kick it forcing the enemy to knock back. Quotes "Death will define you" - from winning a round "For the Helghan Empire" - from winning a round "Not even a warm up scum" - from winning a round "I'll kill you slowly" - from winning a round "Feel the 31st Legion's wrath" - from winning a round